


Where It All Begins

by have-a-little-laith (LWritesx)



Series: Empires [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Protective Coran (Voltron), Relationship(s), Spoilers, Supportive Coran (Voltron), Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?, but he's so supportive of lance, healing of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWritesx/pseuds/have-a-little-laith
Summary: So this is like just a four-five part collection of fics that take place during/post s8, with some 'missing' scenes that all contribute to the what-if's of s8.We start at the beginning;A missing scene between keith and lance, after his date with allura.comment moderation is on because lord knows i do not need any more discourse/negativity.





	Where It All Begins

The Atlas has been successfully launched into space. Lance isn't sure of the number of crew members that are aboard the ship, but he knows that there are several crews; the command crew, the engineering crew, the med/botany crew, the MFE pilots, and the paladins, all on board. His date with Allura yesterday had gone really well, despite her mild reluctance to even go at first, which would explain the light skip in his step and the aura of happiness he's sure he's emanating. 

Of course, he hadn't meant to pull out the 'L' word on their first date, but he _wanted_ her to know. She had to know. He felt as though if he told her, it would be reaffirming his feelings toward her. No matter what happened, she'd always be the first girl he'd well and truly loved like that, though his subconscious self wanted to do nothing but hit the giant red (and unfortunately invisible) _PAUSE_ button. 

~~And, his subconscious self was convinced that he only used the 'L' word to convince _himself_ of his feelings toward Allura, but that was the furthest thing from the truth.~~

Although the sadness in her eyes and the small frown on her lips when Veronica raised her glass to toast to family was almost invisible to his relatives, he knew her well enough to see it. As much he hurt for his family when he was far out in space, he couldn't even begin to imagine what Allura felt like. So that's what brings him to his room: to think of a way to help Allura overcome the pain and sadness that she admitted to feeling when they were in the forest.

Two light knocks on his room door pulls him out of his train of thought.

On the other side, much to his surprise, is Keith, dark locks tucked behind his ear and the bright gold 'V' pin, that each paladin owned, glinting against his red uniform. 

"Hey, man," Lance smiles, gesturing for Keith to enter his room.

"Hey," Keith returns.

The air is awkward for all of five seconds before Keith asks--blurts--, "How was your date?"

A small smile finds a home on Lance's lips.

"It was fine," Lance replies.

"You know," Lance says before he can register that he's still talking, "Your advice wasn't half bad. It was actually reassuring. And I guess a thank you is in order. I mean, I probably would have screwed it up if I didn't get some kind of reassurance, you know? So. Thanks."

Keith smiles softly, a rare sight, "You're welcome."

"Man, you really have changed, haven't you?" Lance remarks, "The hot-headed Keith I know would never give little old  _me_ advice."

"Hey!" Keith gasps in mock offense, "You're the one who started this bullshit rivalry between us, genius."

There's no malice in his words, and they both fall into easy laughter.

A few more seconds of comfortable silence pass between them before Lance asks lowly, "Have you ever been in love, Keith?"

The black paladin hesitates before he responds, caution and hesitance in his tone, "I have."

"Did the feeling ever stop?" Lance questions further, "Did it work out for you?"

"Nah, it didn't," Keith replies, lowering his eyes, "And no, the feeling hasn't stopped."

"Oh," Lance says all in a rush, completely missing the almost longing glance of the black paladin, " _Dios_ , this is weird and I can't believe I'm actually doing it...basically, my older sister, Veronica, asked me to put in a good word for her, but if you're in love with someone else, I'll let her down easy."

"What?" Keith splutters, disbelief coloring his outburst, "Your sister what?!"

"She likes you, dude," Lance says awkwardly.

When he looks at his teammate, there's a bright red flush burning on his cheeks. His violet eyes are wide with shock and disbelief and he looks--

 _He looks_ , Lance makes himself finish the sentence with the phrase, _like a cat._

"Thanks for volunteering to let her down easy for me," Keith worries his lower lip between his teeth, creases (that Lance has to hold himself back from reaching out and smoothing away) appearing on his forehead as he slightly raises his eyebrows, "I'm sorry, but it wouldn't work out, anyway."

"Cause you love, someone else," Lance finishes.

"That's part of it," Keith shrugs.

"Oh? What's the other part?" Lance inquires, curiosity piqued. 

"Wait, did you really not know that I'm--"

Whatever Keith's about to say is interrupted by alarms blaring from the bridge of the Atlas. It's followed by a sharp command from Shiro, _"Everyone to battle stations, now!"_

"Crap," Keith scrambles up from his comfortable seat on Lance's bed, "C'mon, let's go, Lance."

Lance gasps.

He hates being left in suspense.

"Fine!" Lance shouts after Keith, after lacing up his boots, sprinting after his teammate and leader, "But don't think you're getting away from this conversation, mister. We're talking when we get back!"

 


End file.
